1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, an electrode panel and an electrode substrate thereof and, in particular, to a display panel of a flat panel display, an electrode substrate of a flat panel display, and an electrode panel of a flat panel display.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the currently used electrode substrate 4 of a flat panel display includes a substrate 41, an electrode layer 42, and a conductive layer 43. The electrode layer 42 is disposed on the substrate 41, and the conductive layer 43 is disposed on the electrode layer 42. The material of the conductive layer 43 is selected from low resistance metals or the alloys thereof, such as a commonly used chromium or silver alloy.
In the manufacturing processes of the flat panel display, an etchant is used to etch the conductive layer 43 of the electrode substrate 4 into the required pattern of conductive lines or the pattern of auxiliary conductive lines. Then, a light-emitting area is formed on the electrode substrate 4 and a corresponding electrode is formed on the light-emitting area. Finally, the electrode substrate 4 is connected with a driving device (e.g., driving chip) to form the display panel.
During the process of forming the pattern of conductive lines or the pattern of auxiliary conductive lines on the electrode substrate 4, a photoresist layer 5 is provided on the conductive layer (e.g. silver alloy) 43, and a patterned mask 6 is then disposed above the photoresist layer 5. Meanwhile, an ultra-violet light (UV light) illuminates the patterned mask 6 and the photoresist layer 5, as shown in FIG. 2A. Thereafter, a development step is performed. Finally, the etchant is used to etch the conductive layer 43 into required pattern of the conductive lines 431, as shown in FIG. 2B. However, the conductive layer (e.g. silver alloy) 43 tends to be oxidized and becomes black owing to the exposure of the UV light, thereby increasing the resistance of the conductive layer 43 and reducing the adhesion force between the conductive layer 43 and the photoresist layer 5. Meanwhile, in the subsequent processes, the driving device (driving chip) is pressed and adhered onto the conductive lines 431, the oxidized conductive lines 431 cannot be easily adhered to the driving device. The driving device tends to be peeled or separated from the conductive lines 431, thereby influencing the reliability of the display panel. In addition, when the display panel is used, the conductive lines 431 also tend to react with the external oxygen or sulfur. Thus, the conductive lines 431 tend to be oxidized or even burnt out owing to the heat generated when the current flows therethrough.
This invention is therefore to provide a display panel, an electrode panel and an electrode substrate thereof, which can solve the above-mentioned problems.